A Final Wish
by Feebeefi
Summary: YugixYami. ONE SHOT. Yugi is dying so Yami takes him out for the day. Yugi asks for one more thing at the end. Character Death. NO FLAMES! I suck at summaries


**Fee: **I'm back but with a One Shot this time

**Yugi: **And a sad fic as well

**Fee: **It's happy as well!

**Yugi: **Whatever you say. Where did you get the idea for this anyway?

**Fee: **About 2am last Tuesday

**Yami: **Strange how you always get your ideas in the middle of the night

**Fee: **True. Now on with the fic! Please excuse the title. It's the best I could come up with after I wrote this. Also I put my OC Fiona in this. Enjoy!

**Pairings**: Yugi x Yami

DISCLAIMER: Don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters that appear and I don't own any rides that appear in this fic.

_Blah_ Thinking

"Blah" Talking

Flashbacks

**A Final Wish**

"Alright! Today is going to be so much fun!" Yugi said. "Yeh!" Joey yelled, punching the air. Yami watched Yugi closely. _He looks a little pale but he should be ok._ _It's good to see him happy like this. _His heart sank as he remembered sitting in that doctor's office six months ago.

"Yami! I want to go home. I'm so bored!" Yugi whined. Yami smiled. "Patience little one. We'll leave once the doctor has spoken to us". Yugi gave a frustrated sigh. "But I feel fine now. I don't see why I should have to stay in hospital if I feel fine". Yami sighed. They had been having this argument all day. He looked up as the doctor came in. "Finally. Can I go home now?" Yugi asked. The doctor shook his head. "Not just yet Yugi. We have your test results and I'm afraid it's not good news". Yami's heart skipped a beat. _Bad news? There can't be anything seriously wrong with Yugi. Please Ra don't let it be serious. _The doctor sat in the chair next to Yugi's bed while the two look alike boys sat on the bed facing him. "I'm sorry Yugi, but our tests show that you have cancer" the doctor said. The two boys gasped in horror. Yami felt his heart break. _Yugi can't have cancer! The gods cannot be this cruel!. _Yugi started to sob. He moved closer to Yami and clung to his arm. "It's so advanced that there's nothing we can do. He has a year to live, maybe less" the doctor added. Yami felt the tears he had been holding in slip down his cheek. He pulled Yugi onto his lap and held him tight, afraid he would loose him that instant. Yugi sobbed in the crook of Yami's neck. "I'll leave you two alone now" the doctor said. He got up and walked out, leaving the two boys holding each other crying.

Yami would never forget that day, the day he found out that his precious aibou would be taken away from him in less than a year. The doctor had let Yugi go and Yami mad sure that Yugi was happy and that his last year would be the best. Telling their friends was almost as bad.

"What's going on guys? Has something bad happened?" Tea asked. Yugi and Yami were sitting on the sofa, Tea sat in a chair opposite them, Tristan, Joey and Fiona sat on the floor. All eyes were on Yugi and Yami. Yami took a deep breath. He was determined not to break down. "Yugi has cancer" he whispered. There was a shocked silence. Tea was first to speak. "How long?" she whispered. "A year at most" Yami said. Yugi started sobbing. Joey rushed over and hugged his best buddy. Fiona and Tea went over to Yami. "Are they sure that there's nothing that they can do?" Fiona asked. Yami nodded. "I don't know what to say" Joey said over Yugi's head as Yugi cried into his shoulder. The girls broke down in tears. Tristan couldn't move, he was in shock. "I-I just c-can't believe it" he stammered.

Yami shook his head. _Today is going to be happy. I mustn't think about those times. All that matters now is making sure that Yugi is happy. _He smiled as he watched his love fool around with Joey. Yes, Yami had finally admitted his feelings for the boy. He had been surprised and thrilled when Yugi admitted he felt the same. They'd been together ever since.

"Earth to Yami!". Yami snapped out of it. "You ok?" Fiona asked him. He nodded. "Just thinking about Yugi" he said. Fiona understood. She knew how hard all of this was for Yami. "Hey Yami! You got da money haven't ya?" Joey called. Yami and Fiona caught up with the two hyperactive boys. They were all going to ab amusement park that Yugi had wanted to go to for ages. He had finally persuaded Yami that rollercoasters weren't as bad as they looked. "Where is that train?" Yugi as impatiently. He hopped on the platform looking for the train. "Patience aibou" Yami said from where he was sitting. Yugi grinned and jumped onto Yami's lap and cuddled up to him. Yami smiled and stroked Yugi's hair. _I really do love him. He's my little angel. _

Yugi slept the entire train journey. "Yugi we're here" Yami whispered in his ear. Yugi's eyes snapped open. He looked out of the window and grinned as he saw the tops of the biggest rollercoasters over the tops of the trees. Joey, Fiona and Yugi started discussing which rides they were going on first. Yami looked at the brochure. Some of the rides he saw in the brochure he knew there was no way he would go on them. Not even Yugi's adorable puppy look would make him go on them. There was a picture of a ten loop rollercoaster called Colossus. _How can people go on this and think it's fun?. _He shook his head. "We're here!" Yugi cried. They got out of the train and walked a 5 minute walk. They stood in line so that they could pay. "I wish they would hurry up" Joey said. Yugi was hopping up and down on the spot, impatient as always. "Yugi at this rate you won't have any energy left by the time we get in" Fiona said laughing.

After waiting 20 minutes they finally got in. Yugi wanted to go on the water rides first. "This way we can dry off on the other rides" he said. First they went on a log ride. Unfortunatly for Yami, he didn't realize that there was a camera at the end of the drop. Yugi laughed his head off at the site of this brave and mighty pharaoh screaming his head off. Next they went on Tidal Wave. Yami looked at the size of the wave as the carriage hit the bottom. "No way!" he said. "Yes way" said Yugi grabbing his hand. Somehow the three of them dragged him onto it. At the highest point just before the drop, Yami discovered that he really didn't like heights that much. He clung onto Yugi's arm as they shot straight down into the water, causing a massive wave to wash over them. Fiona and Joey laughed like crazy at the Yugi's and Yami's new hairdo. Yami was even more horrified when he discovered that they took pictures on this ride as well. He tried everything to stop Yugi from buying the picture but Yugi brought it anyway. "When we get home I'm going to throw that picture into the fire" Yami grumbled. Yugi laughed. "What's the matter? Afraid that someone will see the Great Pharaoh like this?" he asked teasingly. Yami blushed slightly. "Alright! Next up, Colossus!" Fiona cried. "Oh No!" Yami cried.

After hours of fun it was time to go. Yami carried Yugi back to the station as he was completely exhausted. Fiona and Joey had gone on that Colossus ride while Yugi decided to stay with Yami and watch. Fiona had come off grinning and laughing while Joey had come off green. They went on other rides. Some Yami went on but others he just couldn't. Just watching them made him feel ill. Yugi woke up as they arrived home. Fiona and Joey were going to spend the night here. They all got changed out of their still wet clothes and sat together to watch a movie. About halfway through, Yugi started making small whimpering noises. "Time to take you to bed" Yami said. He scooped Yugi into his strong arms and carried him upstairs. Yugi clung to Yami's silk, black pajamas. "It's alright little one. I'm here" Yami said softly. He lay Yugi gently onto their bed and made Yugi take some painkillers. The whimpers, that had now turned into sobs slowly died down. Yami got under the covers with Yugi and held him in his arms. "I love you Yugi. I love you more than anything" he said. Yugi opened his eyes and looked into his lovers crimson ones. "And I love you Yami. I love you so much". Yami pulled Yugi closer to him. "Yami. I know I'm not going to last much longer. Thank you for today" Yugi said. "I would do anything for you Yugi" he said. Yugi smiled sadly. "There's one last thing you can help me do" he said. Yami understood. They had talked about this several times. He climbed out of bed and went to the chest of drawers. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out two small bottles. They were filled with a clear liquid. "Are you sure about this Yugi?" Yami asked him. Yugi nodded. "This is how I want it. No pain. No tears. Just me and you" he said. Yami nodded. He helped Yugi to sit up. Yugi took the bottle from Yami and drank it. Yami drank the other bottle. He put the empty bottles on a letter that he and Yugi had written a few weeks ago. He got back into bed with Yugi and they held each other. Nothing was going to break them apart. "Sleep well Yami" Yugi said. "Sleep well my little light. It won't be long now" Yami said.

Fiona found them the next morning. She knocked on the door. No answer, She knocked again harder but there was still no answer. She went in. She didn't scream or cry out. _They look so peaceful together. _She saw the empty bottles and the letter. It didn't come as a shock to her. She knew they were going to do this one day. She picked up the letter and read it. She looked up. Yugi and Yami were there watching her. Even though she couldn't see them, she knew they were there. "Be happy you two" she said. They smiled. They held each others hands and used their pure white wings to fly up into the clear blue sky.

**Yami: **You killed my aibou!

**Fee: **Be fair! I killed you too!

**Yami: **But that's evil!

**Fee: **Well, at least you don't have to go on living without each other. And you're still here anyways!

**Yugi: **I doubt you will be after everyone's read this!

**Fee: **Please review! NO FLAMES!


End file.
